40 ways to annoy Akatsuki, my style
by silen-the-fox
Summary: Special thanks to CrimsonBlood101 for letting me do this story. So, basically it's me S-weezzy  Ai and Mayonaka do random things to the Akatsuki form a list made by CrimsonBlood101. that's it, click here...NOW!


Me:special thanks to CrmsonBlood101 for letting me do this story  
Ai: yeah, you ROCK  
Mayonaka: the dope writing this doesn't own Naruto, Akatsuki, or this list for that matter, so...ENJOY

* * *

1. Sell Hidan's scythe on eBay.

2. Sell Samahada on eBay and tell Kisame to buy it back.

3. Cook shark soup and tell and when they all want to know what it is when they ate it all say shark soup and Kisame might pass out.

4. Lock Itachi in a room while Tobi is on pot.

5. Paste little Sasuke faces on Itachi's cloak over the clouds.

6. When it gets really cold burn Kakuzu's money.

7. Put Hiriko in a dress.

8. Cut off Deidara's pony tail.

9. Replace Pein's earrings with flower earrings.

10. Cut Hidan's head off and hang it in the living room.

11. Shave the Akatsuki's head and tell them they are getting old.

12. Make the Akatsuki watch the tellitubies.

13. Put hidden speakers all around the base where they can't see them and put nursery rhymes on.

14. When you and Kakuzu are shopping, when he doesn't buy you what you want keep screaming and crying rape until he does buy you what you want.

15. Make Deidara wear a dress and put make up on him, then make him go into public like in a store or something.

16. Burn Sasori's puppet's for fire wood while on a mission.

17. Replace Sasori's poison with cranberry juice.

18. Put flowers over the clouds on the Akatsuki cloaks.

19. Write all over the entrance, The Rainbow Club.

20. Buy weed killer and chase Zetsu with it_** (A/N: Don't really spray him, but if your really mad spray the crap out of him.)**_

21. Put bunny ears on Tobi's mask.

22. Hide all of Kisame's sake.

23. Go around the Akatsuki base laughing like a maniac.

24. Paste flowers on Zetsu's venus fly trap thingy.

25. Chop Hidan's arm's off and feed them to Zetsu.

26. Tell Kisame that Samahada looks like a dildo_** (If you don't know what it is don't ask me! If you don't know what it is don't go around public yelling the word….I had a friend who did that and people gave us funny looks.)**_ and ask him what he does with Samahada when he is alone.

27. Dye Kisame's skin pink.

28. Make Deidara kiss himself on the hands.

29. Walk around imitating the Akatsuki.

30. Buy Zetsu a cow suit and tell him he looks like one.

31. Chase Konan around with scissors.

32. Make Tobi learn things.

33. Make rumors that Deidara and Tobi are going out.

34. When Deidara tries to blow Tobi up, smile and say young love.

35. Put a bikini in Pein's room and ask him if he is a cross dresser.

36. When Kisame gets drunk tell him that Tobi is a giant lollipop and when he licks him take a picture and post it on the Internet

37. Tie Itachi up and lock him in a room with Sasuke who is on crack.

38. Spend all of Kakuzu's money on ice cream.

39. Spike Kisame's drink and when he wakes up tell him that Neji had raped him.

40. Post a picture of the riot you had just caused on the Internet.

* * *

Ai looked at the list over and over and then smiled wickedly."Yo, S-weezzy, check this out!"

A girl with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes walked into the room. She was wearing black skinny jeans, red tank and white high tops. She had black cat ears and tail, and black wings. "What's up?" she asked. He pointed at the list and she quickly read it before grinning more wickedly than he did."Mayonaka, come here!"

Another girl with black hair(down to the middle of her back) and black eyes walked in. She was wearing a black tank, red plaid skirt and black high tops. She also had black cat ears and tail, but no wings."What up?" she asked. S-weezzy and Ai both pointed at he list and she read it, then nodded."I could do that."

~Later that same day~

"Okay, so, Kiko's in charge!" S-weezzy stated to the three before her. One was a teen boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, one was a little girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes, and one was a creature with a monkey body, but cat ears and boy raised his hand. "Yes, Max."

"Why's she in charge?" he said, pointing at the monkey-like creature.

"Because she's the oldest." S-weezy stated. Kiko just shrugged and curled into a ball.

The little girl ran up and hugged S-weezy's waist "Bye, Auntie!"

"Bye Alice."

While everyone said goodbye, S-weezzy opened the portal to the Naruto Deminsion."Ready and waiting." she said.

"I'm game." Mayonaka said, tying her "purse" around her waist.

"Where's Ai and Max?" Alice asked.

Suddenly, the door opened and a tired looking Max leaning on Ai walked in. Ai was trying to button his leather pants and had his hoodie over his shoulder showing the rarely seen black and white long sleeve shirt with the red tank over it. He carefully guided Max to the couch and layed him there, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Bye baby." he said before turning towards them."Ready!"

"I'll get him a blanket." Alice said, walking out the room.

"Close the portal when we leave, 'kay?" S-weezzy said to Kiko, who nodded.

The three black haired people(1) lined up and jumped through the portal at one time. Kiko quickly pressed the button, looking sadly at the portal.

AT THE AKATSUKI BASE

The akatsuki were right in the middle of another meeting when three sets of shoes(2 white high tops, 2 black high tops, 2 black boots(with chains on them!)) hit the meeting table.

"You know, you could call." Pein said, highly annoyed.

"Yeah, we could, but then you would expect us." Ai said, jumping down gracefull...and smacking Hidan's head in the proccess.

"Fucking faggot." Hidan muttered, remembering the last time he fought Ai.(A/N it did NOT end well for Hidan)

"Well, I'd better get more food." Konan said. She stood up and let, followed bye Ai, who was tagging along.

"Well, we'll be in our room. Ba-bye...for now." S-weezzy said. She and Mayonaka left the room.

"Great, just what we need, more pysoc's!" Pein grummbled, walking out the room

* * *

(1) i don't really know what to call them. They aren't human, or kids, or teens(S-weezzy:2,014 years old,half cat demon half raven demon. Ai: 2,016, half human half vampire. Mayonaka:2,016, half vampire half werewolf.) and Alice and Max(Alice:10, mostly human with a bit of cat/raven demon. Max:14, half human half vampire.) and lets not forget Kiko(Monkey body, cat ears and tail, kind Siamies cat markings, long sharp claws...can shift into a human )

Me: AANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD...DONE! Wow, that was longer then expected  
Ai: tell them why  
Me: i started it Tuesday night, but school started on Wednesday(couldn't get on that day), did a little on Thuresday and Friday...I vomited,so i couldn't get on  
Mayonaka: but now she's all better and the story is a GO  
Me: pretty, pretty, pretty PLEASE, Reveiw.  
Ai: and yes, i am gay.


End file.
